It's the Inside That Counts
by soulripper13
Summary: Tasha Accidently discovers a secret about Uniqua although Tasha promises not to tell Uniqua is thinking if she just not tell anyone and just lie to her best friends or tell the truth and risked being judged
1. Sandbox

It was another sunny average day in Normville the sun was shining and the group of 9 kids, known as the Backyardigans were playing outside (in my stories I use my 4 OCs Drew/ Donny Lizard, Steven Wolf ,and Anubis Cat). Pablo, Austin, and Steven were playing a game in the center Anubis was climbing the big tree in the center, Drew, Tyrone and Donny were talking on the back porch and Uniqua and Tasha were playing in the sandbox.

"Hey Tasha check out what I found"

Uniqua said pulling a pair of cracked red glass dice out of the sand

"Nice dice"

Tasha responded as Uniqua let out a small chuckle at her rhyme

"I love digging in the sand"

Uniqua said with a smile on her face clawing through the sand with her bare fingers

"Keep those dice, they're very pretty"

Tasha said

"OK, I go put them in my room right now"

Uniqua said standing up brushing the mud and sand off herself walking to her house shuffling the dice in her hand entering her room which was a little messy which was typical for a child's room as she placed the dice in a desk drawer with a bunch of other random junk leaving her room seeing her mother dusting the halls as she looked at her

"Uniqua, you're filthy get in the shower"

She said to her pointing the duster at Uniqua's face

"But mom I..."

She said as her mother replied back

"The only butt here better be yours, and it better be in the shower"

Her mom said turning back to the halls dusting

"Fine"

Uniqua said taking a sigh heading back into her room grabbing a new set of clothes which consisted of a pair of dark pink shorts and a light pink T-shirt (I know they only wear one outfit but I thought I would give them more variety).

"And when you get out I want you squeaky clean"

Her mom said walking down stairs.


	2. Uniqua's Secret

Uniqua mildly grumbled while getting in the bathroom closing the curtains undressing taking off her muddy clothes pulling down her undergarments making sure no one was looking exposing she had male privates (_Authors note: Although Uniqua's secret is that she's transgendered let me assure you all...__**she's not gay **__and neither am I, it's the only thing I could think of that she could be judged on and this story contains no sexual contact__**)**_ as she stepped in the bathtub turning on the hot water as the tub started filling

**Outside**: the remainder of the group was still playing as Tasha found something sticking out of the sand

"Uniqua's house-key"

Tasha said slipping it in her pocket heading to Uniqua's house to return it knocking on the door

"Yes, what is it Tasha"

Uniqua's mom said

"I just wanted to give something to Uniqua, That's all"

Tasha said walking up the stairs entering Uniqua's room placing the key on her bed next to some clothes where she could find it as she left knocking on the bathroom door right next to the bedroom

"Yeah"

Uniqua on the other side responded

"It's me, How are you gonna be in there?"

Tasha asked

"A while Uniqua said

"Fine, I'll wait"

Tasha replied in an inpatient tone

As she walked back to Uniqua's room looking around entering her closet

**In the bathroom**: Uniqua finished bathing getting out of the tub she realized something

"Stupid, I left my clothes on my bed"

Uniqua said softly pinching her forehead as she wrapped a towel around herself sneaking into her bedroom not seeing Tasha as the towel around her dropped as she bent over to pick up her shirt as she saw Tasha both gasping

Tasha!, What are you doing in here!"

Uniqua asked shocked

"I was returning your house-key, is that thing real!"

Tasha asked in mild disgust pointing at Uniqua

"Yeah it is"

Uniqua said sitting down mildly tearing up

"Uniqua what's the matter, why would you not tell me about that, I'm your best friend?"

Tasha asked

"I know but I didn't want anyone to know"

Uniqua said

"Honestly I do don't know if I should laugh or vomit right now"

Tasha replied

"Being transgendered is a physical disability; would you make fun of someone who was blind?"

Uniqua claimed

"So you would lie to me"

Tasha replied

"Not just you, I've never told anyone"

Uniqua said

"Well if makes you feel better I won't, I'm gonna get going"

Tasha said leaving


	3. Changes

Tasha left the house as the group was still playing

"Hey Tasha, where have you been"

Donny asked playing a board game with Tyrone and Drew

"I was just giving Uniqua her house-key back"

Tasha replied defensively as Pablo looked at her strangely

"Ok no need to get snappy"

He replied.

"I'm just gonna go home and take a small nap, I'll see you later"

Tasha replied leaving to her house

"What got her panties in a bunch?"

Donny asked as Drew shook his head slowly

"Girls"

Drew replied in a stereotypic tone

"What!"

Anubis said smacking him in the face

"He just said Girls, never said anything negative about them"

Donny replied

"Yeah, it's not like I said guys are better than girls"

Drew added

"You're right, I'm so sorry Drew"

Anubis said in remorse as he tilted his head

"It's cool, no harm done"

He replied.

**In Uniqua's room**: she was writing in her dairy which she did frequently as her thoughts got clouded she ripped out the page and threw it in the trash laying her head on her desk.

"Stupid, I should have taken my clothes with me and I should've at least locked the door"

Uniqua whispered to herself after seeing how Tasha reacted she didn't know how all her friends would take something like that least of all her boyfriend Austin.

"I'm overreacting, Tasha said she wouldn't tell anyone and I can trust her, maybe they'll never even know"

Uniqua said placing the dairy back under her pillow deciding she might as well go outside and play with her friends as she went downstairs her mom was brewing tea.

"Hey mom"

Uniqua called out to her sitting down at the kitchen table as the kettle started boiling

"Yes dear?"

She replied turning off the stove

"Can I ask you something?"

Uniqua replied

"Anything"

She replied pouring the tea handing a cup to Uniqua

"Today Tasha learned about my "Problem" and she promised not to tell anyone but what if my friends find out, would they still treat me the same?"

Uniqua asked picking up the mug

"Well, nothings a guarantee but true friends accept you no matter what, I'm sure they would treat you the same, it only takes a while to get used to changes"

Her mom said

"Thanks Mom"

Uniqua replied

"Anytime Sweetie"

He mom replied back.


	4. Discussion

Uniqua went back outside sitting on the porch as Steven and Drew walked up to her

"What's the matter Pink, you're acting strange?"

Drew asked

"None of your business"

She replied

"We just wanna help"

Steven replied

"I don't want your help"

Uniqua said as Austin walked up to them

"What's going on?"

Austin asked showing concern

"I just need time to think"

Uniqua replied

"About what?"

Austin asked

"Personal stuff please just shut up, just leave me alone!"

Uniqua snapped as Austin looked shocked she had never snapped at him before

"Fine, if that's how you wanna be then I don't wanna around you, talk to me when you're not acting like this"

Austin said in a hurt voice walking away

"Damn, Uniqua what's wrong, you would never say something like that to Austin"

Drew said

"Promise you won't tell him"

Uniqua said

"sure"

Steven replied

"Well let's just say I have a secret I don't want him to know and leave it at that"

Uniqua said

"What's a secret that could be so bad?"

Drew asked

"I'm not telling"

Uniqua said

"It's OK everyone has secret heck I got one my real name's not Steven"

Steven replied

"Why did you change your name?"

Uniqua asked

"Because Stefan sounds stupid"

Steven replied

"I got one, I dyed my hair black"

Drew said

"Well my secret is much worse"

Uniqua said

"Well that's probably true but you should apologize to Austin you really hurt his feelings"

Drew said as Uniqua's sternness turned into concern as she realized he was right she did hurt his feelings as she walked up to him sitting next to him

"Austin, you get a sec"

Uniqua said showing a deep regret as he turned to her seeing her remorse

"For you, anytime"

Austin said

"I'm really sorry I snapped at you, but the reason is that I have a really big secret which I don't want anyone to know"

She said as he looked at her

"What kind of secret, why wouldn't you tell me"

Austin replied

"Because I like you and this could change the way you see me"

Uniqua replied

"Uniqua, you're my girlfriend, no secret would ever change how much your friendship to me"

Austin said

"Fine I'll tell you but not now"

Uniqua replied smiling feeling confident about herself


	5. Chickening Out

Uniqua turned away as Austin offered to walk to her house with her as they left the backyard walking to the house Austin could tell Uniqua was acting nervous but she was calmer than before as they reached the door

"So what is your secret?"

Austin asked

"I'll tell you tonight"

Uniqua said as he gave her a quick kiss on the lips as she went in the house as Austin walked back to his house

**That Night**: Uniqua was eating dinner afterwards she took another bath grabbing her PJs in the tub she was looking down at her crotch

"What if he doesn't accept me, I know he said he would but I'm his girlfriend and having this makes me half boy"

Uniqua said starting to tear up as she drained the water from the tub putting on her PJs she went to her room and closed the curtains as she heard her phone rings as she opened it, it was a text from Austin as the two of them had a conversation

_Austin: Hey Uni, you still gonna tell me your secret_

_Uniqua: I honestly forgot_

_Austin: How could you forget a secret?_

_Uniqua: Beats me don't you just hate when you forget what you're gonna say_

_Austin: Happens to me all the time _

_Uniqua: Sorry maybe I'll remember tomorrow_

_Austin: Night Uni_

_Uniqua: Night Austin _

Uniqua finished texting as she curled up in her bed sheets felling sorry about lying to Austin but thinking whether she should tell him

"Tomorrow I'll just tell him, Of all people Austin would understand he's my boyfriend for crying of loud"

Uniqua thought as she pulled out her dairy writing in it if Austin does accept this she wouldn't have to hide it and she could be more comfortable around him as Uniqua pulled the sheets over herself she was thinking about how she should tell him, should she just blurt it out first thing, should she just tell him in private, should she just write him a note maybe she should just show him. All these thoughts circled her mind as she fell asleep


	6. Confession PT1

The next morning Uniqua woke up felling confidant about herself as she got dressed and went downstairs she opened her pantry and pulled out a box of cereal pouring it in the bowl she placed on the table as she ate her breakfast she went back upstairs to the bathroom and brushed her teeth as she went downstairs and outside the rest of the group was probably still sleeping only Austin, Drew, Donny, Tyrone and Pablo were outside as she walked up to Austin

"Morning Austin"

Uniqua said waving it him

"Hey Uniqua, how are you feeling?"

Austin asked

"Great, listen about last night and me telling you my secret"

She said as Austin looked at her as the two of them started walking down the sidewalk

"Look Uniqua, if you don't want to tell me I'm don't want to force you but nothing is going change our friendship you're Uniqua Pink no matter what and that's who you will always be to me"

Austin said as she looked at him with a look of enjoyment

"Austin, I know I don't have to and I want to tell you it's just I'm a little scared"

Uniqua said

"What are you scared about?"

Austin asked

"I know you'll accept me but what about everybody else"

Uniqua said twiddling her thumbs

" Well that's not up to me or what I think, it's up to you, it's your secret heck you don't even have to tell them"

Austin claimed

"Well OK I guess you're right, they don't have to know but I want you to know"

Uniqua said

"OK, what is it?"

Austin asked

"I'm gonna need you to make a promise to me first"

Uniqua said

"OK sure anything to make you comfortable"

Austin said

"Promise me you won't tell anyone and what you see stays behind us"

Uniqua said gaining confidence

"Sure, but what's secret that you don't want to tell anyone?"

Austin asked

"Well it's not easy to talk about, it something best for you to see for yourself"

Uniqua said

"That honestly depends, but do whatever you fell is right"

Austin said as Uniqua took a deep breath as she prepared to tell him.


	7. Confession PT2

Uniqua exhaled her breath as she whispered in Austin's ear as he turned away mildly

"I don't get it?"

Austin replied confused

"You know transgendered when someone has the others gender's body parts"

Uniqua explained

"So what you're saying is that you have…"

Austin said confused as Uniqua nodded

"Why would you think that would change anything?"

Austin asked

"I don't know, probably because I'm your girlfriend and being a transgendered would make you think of me as a boy"

Uniqua said

"Uniqua, having male privates doesn't make you a boy it just makes you different and I don't mind one bit that doesn't affect our friendship at all"

Austin replied as Uniqua gave him a kiss on the lips knowing Austin still cared for her the same way

**The next day**: Uniqua woke up feeling comfortable as she got dressed as she went outside the rest of the group were outside since it was Saturday they always watched movies on the TV as they went to Austin's house. In the kitchen was cooking up some popcorn as Uniqua entered the room

"Hey Austin, you need any help?"

Uniqua asked as Austin turned to her noticing how beautiful she looked

"Sure, you can help me melt the butter"

Austin said handing her a stick of butter as she cut off a piece sticking it in a cup melting it

"You know Uniqua I don't think I've ever seen you wearing a skirt"

Austin said as she mildly blushed

"Well, let's just I feel more comfortable around you"

Uniqua said as she poured the melted butter on the popcorn carrying it in as Austin carried a bottle of Sunny-D behind her

"So what movie are we watching?"

Tasha asked

"Let's see what on"

Steven said turning on the TV flipping through the channels

"How about James Bond"

Pablo said as Steven continued flipping channels

"Sounds good to me all for"

Steven said

"Aye"

responded Pablo, Steven, Austin, Uniqua, Tyrone, and Donny"

"And against"

Steven replied

"Nay"

Replied Tasha, Drew and Anubis

"They ayes have it"

Steven said


	8. Party Planning

After the movie Austin was cleaning up the mess, Uniqua, Anubis, and Tyrone offered to help as they helped cleaning up

"Hey Austin, thanks for letting us watch the movie"

Tyrone said

"Sure anytime"

Austin replied as they finished cleaning as Tyrone and Anubis left as Uniqua and Austin were left in the living room

"Hey Uniqua"

Austin called out to Uniqua as she turned to him

"Yeah Austin"

She responded as he sat down on the sofa right next to her

"I'm glad you were honest with me"

Austin said as Uniqua cuddled up against him

"Well you're my boyfriend Austin, and I love you I wouldn't keep anything from you"

Uniqua said as she got on the sofa and laid on top of him sharing a kiss as Uniqua slowly broke away

"Austin, should I tell the others?"

Uniqua asked

"I don't know, it's up to you I mean Tasha already knows and so do I so I guess you should"

Austin said

"OK, if you think I should then I will"

Uniqua said

"But how will I tell them?"

Uniqua asked

"What do you mean?"

Austin asked confused

"I can't just blurt it out"

Uniqua stated

"Well, let's have a sleepover and you can tell everybody"

Austin said

"OK, I think they should know"

Uniqua said comfortable

"Even though you're transgendered you're the cutest girl I know"

Austin said as Uniqua started swaying her hips

"Really?"

Uniqua responded as the two of them kissed again

"So it settled, I'll tell everyone tonight"

Uniqua said

"Don't worry if they don't accept your secret it means nothing"

Austin said as Uniqua blushed getting up

"I'll see you tonight"

Uniqua said rubbing Austin's chin as he rubbed his hand on her back as she got up waving at him as she left. Once outside she felt like running a mile as she skipped back to her house taking a shower, getting changed into her PJs and freshening up.


	9. Sleepover

As 7:00 approached as Austin was setting up for the sleepover as he heard a knock on his back door he opened it see the rest of the group Uniqua was wearing a pink pajama top and bottom similar to her day cloths (her skin pattern reversed/light pink spots on dark pink), Tyrone was wearing dark orange, Pablo was wearing a shirt and shorts, Tasha was wearing a red nightgown, Steven was wearing a white t shirt was the sleeves cut off and sweatpants, Drew and Donny were wearing Dark green and Anubis was wearing a black t-shirt and a skirt

"Let's get this party started"

Steven said carrying a box of vinyl records

"Dude, are those records?"

Drew asked confused

"All classic 80's my friend; Nothin' beats the pure sound of needle scratching on a vinyl record"

Steven claimed

"Well it will make a good scratchboard"

Donny said

"Scratch my records and I swear I'll"

Steven said as Austin cut him off

"Let's just enjoy the party"

Austin said as they walked in as Steven placed a Poison record on the player starting it as the record started spinning playing "Nothin' but a Good Time"

"This is a good album Steven"

Donny said looking at the cover it was "Poison, Open up and say …AHH!"

"Thanks dude, hey Austin need any help with the snacks"

Steven offered leaving the room as the song continued

"_I'm always workin' slavin' every day  
>Gotta get a break from the same old same old<br>I need a chance just to get away  
>If you could hear me think this is what I'd say<em>

Chorus:  
>Don't need nothin' but a good time<br>How can I resist  
>Ain't lookin' for nothin' but a good time<br>And it don't get better than this

"

The record said as Drew looked under the sofa for the gum he placed there when they were watching 007

"Hey, someone took my gum!"

Drew said as Anubis was chewing on a wad of bubble gum

"How did you…?"

Drew asked as Anubis turned and smiled

"Cat reflexes"

Anubis said popping a piece in Drew's mouth as he stood shocked

"Hey let's play a game"

Donny said


	10. Bottle Games

"We can play spin the bottle"

Steven said putting a glass coke bottle on the coffee table as Anubis picked it up

"Or we could play "Spin Steven and break the bottle over his head" that would be a fun game"

Anubis said as drew laughed mildly

"I would honestly play that"

Drew said as Austin pulled the bottle out of Anubis's hand

"There will be no beating anyone over the head with a glass bottle not even Steven who 75% of the time deserves it"

Austin said picking up the bottle

"We could play truth or dare"

Donny said

"That's honestly a good idea"

Pablo said

"Agreed, I second the motion"

Tyrone said

"I third the motion"

Anubis said

"Then it's settled"

Austin said spinning the bottle landing on Drew

"Truth or dare?"

Austin asked

"I'm not making a fool of myself true"

Drew responded

"What's your favorite movie genre?

Austin asked

Seriously, that's what you got; I've told you horror-slasher flicks"

Drew said spinning the bottle landing on Anubis

"Truth, let's see what you got"

She quickly responded

"Why do you keep pretending you don't like me?"

Drew asked

"Because, I don't like you"

Anubis said

"Look, I know you like me and if you wanna kiss me no one sayin' I won't let ya"

Drew said

Drew, not only do I not like you I can't stand you, you are a big self-centered jerk, I would kiss anyone besides you even Tasha!"

Anubis snapped

"Even Tasha, That's why dude, she's a lesbian"

Steven said trying to cover his laugh

"No, I didn't mean it like that"

Anubis said defensively as Steven pointed the bottle at Tasha

"I dare you to kiss her"

Steven said


	11. Dares

"Steven, that's sick, I'm not kissing Anubis"

Tasha claimed

"It's a dare Tasha, you have to do it"

Steven proclaimed

"No"

Tasha replied back

"Then I'll denounce you "Chicken for life"

Steven said clucking

"Fine, I'll do it"

She said pecking a short kiss on Anubis

"That doesn't look believable, kiss her on the lips and hold it out"

Steven said as she placed her lips on Anubis's

"Oh god, I'm saving this"

Steven softly said holding out a camera

"You're recording this"

Drew whispered to him

"Yeah, I'll blackmail both of them saying I'll post it on ViewVid"

Steven said as the 2 girls were still kissing moaning into it

"OK, you can stop now"

Steven said turning off him camera

"Yuck,Gross!"

The two of them said the groans of pleasure turning to groans of disgust

"Steven, I'm never doing that again!"

Tasha yelled

"You don't have to"

Steven said showing the video

"Gimme that"

Anubis said as Steven held the phone away

"On button press and this goes on ViewVid"

Steven said

"What if we take the phone from you and delete it"

Tasha said grinning

"Go ahead I already sent it to my computer, which only I know the password to"

Steven said

"Enough, will you three break it up"

Drew said spinning the Bottle landing on Austin

"Truth or dare?"

Drew asked Austin

"Dare me"

Austin said

"I dare you to do a handstand for 10 minutes"

Drew responded

"No sweat"

Austin said getting up getting on his hands

**5 Minutes In Challenge**: "Dude how are you holding up?"

Drew asked shocked

"Kangaroos are all about balance"

Austin replied

**9 minutes, 30 seconds**: Austin was yawning as everyone was chanting for him to fall

"Fall, Austin, fall!"

Everyone was chanting as he was straining Uniqua walked up to him kissing him on the lips inserting her tongue in his mouth distracting him as he fell over as Pablo checked the watch

"10 minutes and 5 seconds Austin, you win"

Pablo said

"Nice try anyway Uniqua"

Drew said as Austin looked at her kissing her again


	12. Truth

"Uniqua, you messed me up"

Austin called out

"Sorry, but I had to"

Uniqua giggled

"It's OK it was funny"

Austin said back

"Austin, is there anything you can't do?"

Uniqua said admiring him

"I can't step backwards"

Austin said

"No way Austin, you're lying"  
>Pablo said<p>

"No it's true, kangaroos can't move backwards because of their huge feet"

Donny said as everyone laughed (with not at) Austin

Bro how did you know that?"  
>Drew asked<p>

"I read books, something most people don't do"

Donny responded

"Excuse me"

Uniqua said offended

"What He's not trying to offend anyone, He's just saying now-a-days everything's Internet this look up on your I-Phone that, print text on paper is dying"

Steven said

"True, exactly I didn't mean to offend you Uni"

Donny said drinking a can of soda

"Steven, I didn't know you interested in reading"

Donny said

"I'm interested in everything old fashion"

Steven said

"Let's continue the game"

Donny said spinning the bottle it landed on Uniqua

"Truth"

Uniqua said

"I've noticed you talking to Austin a lot, what about?"

Donny asked as Uniqua took a deep breath

"You really want to know?"

Uniqua asked

"Yeah"

Donny replied

"OK, it's a secret but I will tell you but all of you have to promise you woln't treat me any different"

Uniqua said as they replied

Donny-OK

Drew-same here

Pablo-Of Corse

Austin-I already know

Tyrone-sure, can't be that bad

Steve-OK as long as it's not too juicy

Tasha-I already know

Anubis-I'm good with personal secrets

"And you won't tell anyone else"

Uniqua added as they agreed she took a deep breath before saying it out loud as everyone gasped Steven spitting out his soda

"Are you serious?"

Drew asked

"She is, I've seen it"

Tasha added

"Uniqua, that's disgusting but it's not gonna change anything between how we treat you, how we think of you we can't make promises but we will treat you the same"

Tyrone said

"Really thanks, I love you guys"

Uniqua said


End file.
